An electronic device comprising a semiconductor chip may exhibit a parasitic source- or emitter-inductance and a parasitic drain- or collector-inductance. The source-/emitter-inductance may be much more critical than the drain-/collector-inductance. Reducing a parasitic inductance may improve an efficiency of the electronic device.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.